When Things Explode
by Aenema
Summary: Drabbles, one-shots, historias, etc, etc, sobre Midna/Zant. Tiene un poco de todos los géneros y son de sentimientos, situaciones...
1. Wish

_**Bueno bueno amigos. ¡Mi segundo trabajo! Jajajaja, espero que os guste. Seguramente sea por ahora lo único de Midna/Zant que haga, va a ser una serie de one-shots o drabbles sobre situaciones entre ellos dos, sentimientos, momentos… van desde antes del TP, durante y después, o una mezcla de ambos, ya sabéis, lo que venga.**_

_**Agradezco de corazón los reviews de mi primer one-shot (muy fail, muy muy fail, lo siento) sobre ellos dos, seguramente siga mi trabajo de estos personajillos por aquí, por lo que la "historia" no está completa (ni creo que lo esté nunca (?)**_

_**En fin serafín, ¡disfrutar de este primer texto!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wish.<strong>_

_Cumpliré todo lo que desees._

Aquel era el gran día, estaba muy, muy emocionado. Sus manos temblaban levemente bajo las grandes pesadas mangas que las cubrían, y sus labios, debajo de la armadura que los tapaba, se curvaban en una sonrisa con un deje infantil.

¿Cuánto había pasado para llegar hasta aquel gran salón? El lugar era realmente horrible, él eligió el castillo del crepúsculo antes que quedarse en aquel mundo. Era suyo, todo aquello era suyo, nadie se lo quitaría de las manos, pero no por eso tenía que vivir allí. Aunque tapado con la manta del ocaso los hacía más atractivos desde sus ojos, aquellos edificios, y aquellas ánimas seguían teniendo luz. Que molesto.

Pero no era tiempo de pensar en molestias.

Zant caminaba, algo ido, se iba balanceando de un lugar a otro, su nerviosismo se hacía muy, muy presente, y cuando las grandes puertas se abrieron, dejando ver un salón un poco más pequeño, adoptó una postura más seria.

Su Dios estaba ahí, Ganondorf.

Él lo ayudó a recuperar parte de su poder, de ahí que, siguiendo absolutamente todas sus reglas llegaron a aquellos términos. Siempre su Dios se comunicaba mediante telepatía, muy pocas veces se dejaba ver frente a él. Zant lo adoraba por haberle hecho la vida más fácil, pero aún así, aunque tuviera el mundo del ocaso bajo sus manos, le falta el _deseo_.

Eso iba a pedirle.

Dios lo miraba con una sonrisa hipócrita, se levantó de su gran trono y el twili sin pensárselo más de dos veces se arrodilló (un poco exageradamente) en el suelo de cristal.

Ganondorf se acercó, un hombre malvado por naturaleza pero bastante fiel a sus súbditos, y más con Zant, ¿qué haría con aquel ser tan patético? Le daba tanta, tanta pena que intentaría saciar sus diminutas necesidades.

-Así que quieres que cumpla con mi promesa – Soltó con una voz bastante grave – Has cumplido muy bien todo lo que te he mandado, ¡demasiado bien! ¿Realmente tan mal te trataron los de tu raza? No me extraña, a veces me resultas patético…

Zant tenía la boca callada, estaba _demasiado_ acostumbrado a los insultos, tanto que ya no le hacían efecto alguno. El mayor placer de un hombre inteligente es aparentar ser un idiota delante de un idiota que aparenta ser inteligente.

Claro que su Dios inteligente si que es, pero Zant también es un interesado y no un estúpido como para reprocharle la mala conducta de Ganondorf.

-Vamos, dime que es lo que más deseas, aunque no sé me ocurre que cosa, ¿sabes? Tú mundo ya está a mi poder, ergo también al tuyo, ¿qué más quieres?...- Dios caminó por el gran salón, y terminó apoyándose en el marco de una ventana, realmente, a Ganondorf ver el castillo de Hyrule y el mundo de la luz teñido del ocaso no le era del todo agradable.

Zant tragó saliva, seguía arrodillado en el suelo. ¿Ganondorf realmente cumpliría todos sus deseos? Que egoísta que se sentía.

-..._Midna_…- Soltó el twili en un susurro.

-¿Qué?

-Midna, la princesa del crepúsculo, la quiero a ella, es lo que deseo, me da igual lo demás pero la quiero a ella.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio, Zant, debajo de su casco levantó la mirada hacia su Dios, que lo miraba completamente serio, ¿acaso estaba mal lo que pedía? Era lo que quería y estaba seguro que Ganondorf lo conseguiría, podría coger a Midna y tenerla encerrada para él.

Oh dios que hermoso, la imaginación del tirano de las sombras comenzó a funcionar muy bien de pronto, no dejaba de imaginar todos los modos de tortura que podría utilizar con su querida _princesa_. ¡Sería perfecto! Aún así era una tonta, seguía igual de terca sobre el tema de unirse a él. Zant estaba seguro, Midna más de una vez al ver aquel mundo de la luz violado por el crepúsculo llegó a dudar sobre cobrar su venganza, le resultaría precioso, dos mundos enteros para los dos. ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta de todo lo que estaba haciendo por ella? Y aún así lo miraba con odio. Zant se sentía como una mierda cuando Midna lo miraba de aquella forma, pero a la vez le gustaba. Retorcido.

Todo aquel amor hacia Midna se vio interrumpido por la risa de su Dios, ¿qué le resultaba tan gracioso?

- ¿Midna? ¿MIDNA? ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡No me hagas reír!

Dios o no, Zant frunció el ceño.

-No veo el problema.

-Estúpido, claro que hay un problema, uno y muy gordo. – Ganondorf levantó su mano, y, al mismo tiempo Zant se elevó del suelo. Sentía como si algo lo estuviera estrangulando el cuello. Se abrió su casco, dejando ver la cara del twili contraída por el dolor y la necesidad de oxígeno. Su Dios comenzó a reír, sin darse cuenta, acabó de lleno contra una pared y cayó al suelo de cristal, rompiéndose parte de este. Dolía, dolía y mucho.

Mientras Zant tosía y respiraba agitadamente, Ganondorf dejó de reír y se acercó hacia su marioneta.

-A Midna, la quiero muerta, y como no la mates te voy a matar yo a ti…-Se agachó frente a Zant, lo agarró por el cuello de su túnica y obligó que lo mirara a los ojos- La dejaste viva cuando pudiste matarla, imbécil –Otra vez, Zant voló por los aires - ¿Por qué no la mataste? ¡Ahora no sería un jodido problema! ¡Já! No me digas, ¿estás enamorado? Voy a llorar.-

Zant carraspeó y habló con un hilo de voz.

-¿Enamorado? ¿De esa puta traidora?-

-¿Entonces por qué no la mataste? Encima la deseas… vas a tener que hacerlo, es más, quiero que vayas ahora mismo a buscarla y la mates. Ya sabes, la luz muy bien no os hace, ¿duele mucho, no? Dale una buena cantidad de ella.-

-…-

Amor, Zant nunca se lo había planteado, y era ridículo que se lo planteara ahora, tirado en el suelo con un par de huesos rotos.

Dios ya no estaba con él.

La soledad a veces es buena compañera, pero siempre es una muy mala consejera.

Ah, que difícil, ¿amaba a Midna? No, la odiaba. Aunque no podía evitar quererla de alguna forma, si bien, siempre estuvo algo obsesionada con ella. Que contradictorio era todo. En cualquier caso, su Dios no cumplió su palabra ni iba a hacerlo.

Zant se sintió idiota, ¿ahora qué iba a hacer? ¡Quería a Midna! ¡Era lo único qué más deseaba en el mundo! ¡Se supone que lo conseguiría! ¡Se suponía que su Dios lo ayudaría a conseguirlo! ¿Por qué era todo tan difícil?

Gruñendo. Levantó sus piernas del suelo y comenzó a balbucear maldiciones por lo bajo. ¿Qué le quedaría ahora? Se sentía muy solo en el palacio del ocaso. Odiaba a todos, por eso los convirtió en monstruos, se supone que era Midna quien lo acompañaría ahí y ya está, estaría todo bien, él al menos podría satisfacer su nula felicidad por algún tiempo. Pero ni siquiera podía conseguir su última pieza, la más preciada. Ahora, lo que tenía que hacer era matarla y terminar con todo ello de una vez por todas.

Mirando hacia sus pies, Zant decidió transportarse, buscar a su _princesa_ y acabar con su vida.

Aunque antes de hacerlo insistiría un poco en que se uniera a él, muy, muy en el fondo la quería a su lado.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno, tenía que meter a Ganondorf (?)<strong>_

_**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os gusta? ¡Dejarme un review animándome a seguir escribiendo y yo seguiré publicando!**_

_**Muchos besitos.**_

_**xoxo.**_


	2. Kiss

_**¡Hola amigos! Subo un nuevo "capítulo" de mi mini proyecto. Más que capítulo es otra mini-historia diferente. En fin, aquí os traigo un poco más de fanservice (?) Siempre me ha costado mucho imaginar a estos dos en una situación melosa, especialmente porque se odian a muerte hhahhahaha. Aún así, espero haber logrado un buen trabajo y que las personalidades de ambos no se me hayan escapado de las manos. ¡Bueno! No me enrollo más.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Kiss.<strong>

Frunció el ceño enfadada, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba aquel twili discutiendo con el rey sobre ir a conquistar el mundo de la luz? ¡Será cabezota! ¿Acaso no entendía qué hacer eso estaba mal? Parecía que no tenía idea de lo que significaba _"mal"_. Suspiró contrariada, aquel tipo la estresaba bastante, además de raro era terco sobre los asuntos tan polémicos que defendía. Cuando aquella discusión terminó, todos los consejeros reales, incluida ella, se retiraron del gran salón.

Midna caminaba por los pasillos bastante cansada, era imposible hacer entrar en razón a Zant. Y como si de una señal se tratase, el twili apareció en sus narices mirándola con un aura de superioridad. Insoportable.

- No me mires así, Midna, sabes que terminaré recuperando el mundo que siempre nos perteneció en un principio.

¡Pero qué pesado!

- ¡Cállate Zant! ¡Simplemente nos das problemas! ¿Por qué, en vez de preocuparte por una tierra donde nunca pisaste pie, te preocupas por todos los que vivimos aquí? ¡Eres un maldito egoísta! ¡Me das asco!

Lo peor de todo era que Zant sonreía, como si aquellos insultos fueran un poema de amor dedicado hacia su persona.

Midna se alejó de él, preocupada por sus propios asuntos.

La tarde pasó con normalidad, aún así, la princesa del crepúsculo no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto. Lo que más le fastidiaba de todo eso era pensar que el imbécil de Zant siempre saldría perdiendo. Suspirando, caminó hacia la biblioteca real, sabía que él estaría ahí…hace no mucho tiempo que se pasaba encerrado en la biblioteca (cuando supuestamente no estaba castigado por su personalidad atroz) leyendo textos sobre la existencia de los twili, sus antepasados, y filosofía… especialmente filosofía. A veces Midna se preguntaba si era mejor o ser ignorante o un sabio de la materia.

Al entrar, estaba todo absolutamente en silencio. Cerró la puerta con un cuidado poco común en ella, y buscó con la mirada al supuesto heredero del trono.

Estaba sentado, como no, leyendo un libro.

Midna se acercó muy despacio, iba descalza por lo que sus pies no hacían ruido. Se sentó frente a Zant, y frunció el ceño molesta. ¡Vaya! ¡Ahora va, y el chico en cuestión no le hace ni puto caso! ¡Será bastardo! ¿Cómo se atrevía a pasar así de ella? ¡Seguía tan tranquilo leyendo! A lo mejor no la escuchó, pero a Midna le importaba tres pepinos lo que escuchaba o no Zant.

-EJEM…-

Y tampoco sirvió, seguía leyendo. Midna suspiró, se cruzó de brazos y ladeó la cabeza. Se fijó en los rasgos de Zant, tenía los ojos levemente caídos por la lectura, y notaba como sus orbes naranjas se movían levemente siguiendo las palabras impresas de las hojas. La verdad, era guapo, bastante, y al pensar en eso, tan típico de Midna, frunció el ceño.

Iba a abrir la boca para gritarle algo, pero los ojos de Zant subieron y se toparon con los de ella. Hubo unos segundos de silencio que para Midna fueron años, y Zant sonrió…socarronamente. ¡Hijo de puta!

-¡Deja de mirarme así! ¡Encima que vengo a hablar contigo podrías prestarme un mínimo de atención joder!

-Menudo vocabulario _princesa_, quien diría que te has educado con la realeza…

-¡Qué te calles!

-No pienso callarme, ¿has venido a decirme que piensas apoyar mi plan o qué? Si no es así, vete, no pintas nada aquí.

-¡Escúchame por una maldita vez en tú vida!

Zant cerró el libro, lo tiró en la mesa, provocando que este diera un estruendo que resonó por toda la biblioteca y la miró con una cara expectante.

Midna gruñó por lo bajo.

-Verás Zant, deberías plantearte tu situación. ¿Realmente crees que vale la pena hacer todo esto? ¡Solamente consigues que te torturen! ¿Por qué nos haces llegar a estos extremos? ¡Está mal! Nosotros tenemos una política, y una sociedad a la que cuidar. No tenemos tiempo para guerras sin sentido, ¿entiendes? ¡Es estúpido por el amor de las diosas! ¿Quieres matar a todos los habitantes del crepúsculo? Se supone que vas a ser el rey, ¿Sabes? No me hace ni puta gracia ver a un tipo que cuando apenas llegue al trono, nos mande a la guerra. ¿Sabes todas las vidas que podemos perder? Además tenemos apenas información sobre el mundo de la luz, es simplemente ridículo. Si pensaras un poco con lógica común, te darías cuenta, pero parece que tu cerebro de mosquito chiflado ni siquiera llega a tales punto –Midna sonrió de una manera altanera- ¿Y bien? Vas a dejarlo, ¿verdad?...

La conversación se tornó tensa, especialmente porque Zant estaba comiéndose con la mirada a Midna, y ella se ponía nerviosa…¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO CONTESTABA? ¡Maldición! Le temblaban las manos, y sentía una leve impotencia dentro de ella. Frunció el ceño, y de nuevo, cuando iba a empezar a decirle lo retrasado mental que era, Zant se le adelantó.

-Bonitos argumentos, Midna, pero quizá me los replantee si me das un beso.

…Midna simplemente no se creía lo que acababa de escuchar.

-….. ¿QUÉ?

-No te hagas la tonta, me has entendido perfectamente, pero como eres un poco corta, lo repetiré…-El heredero del trono se colocó bien en su asiento, suspiró, y volvió a pronunciar con un perfecto acento aquellas palabras- Me lo replantearé si me das un… beso.

Por primera vez en toda su vida, Midna se quedó callada, algo que era difícil que pasara, ¿ella, tan confianzuda, tan increíble que era, callada por un…idiota? Lo peor de todo era que no sabía porque su maldito corazón latía deprisa, y porque sus mejillas comenzaban a tomar un color rosado, ruborizándose.

Zant, al ver que ella no pensaba hacer nada, volvió a coger su libro para retomar la lectura perdida.

Midna se levantó sin hacer ruido del asiento, lo dejó en su lugar, y cuando pensaba darse la vuelta para irse de ahí, de golpe se giró a Zant.

Ósea, ¿quién coño se creía que era?

Se acercó hacia él, le arrancó el libro de las manos y se abalanzó hacia sus labios. Si bien, uno espera siempre el típico beso dulce de amor, aquel beso parecía hecho por un toro que acababa de tirar por los aires a su torero. Zant abrió los ojos completamente alucinado, y en cuanto Midna cortó aquel primer contacto que se tornaba eterno, le dio una bofetada.

-¡IMBÉCIL!

Que bien se sentía después de habérselo dicho.

Se dio la vuelta, y orgullosa por su acto de valentía, salió de la biblioteca dando un portazo.

Zant aún no terminaba de procesar lo que acababa de pasar. Aún sentía la esencia de la princesa sobre él y aquel aroma tan dulce. Sonrió como un idiota y se tocó los labios. Será cabrona, aunque le hubiera besado él no cumpliría con su palabra. Seguía igual de terco y de egoísta como siempre, aunque, consiguió un beso por parte de Midna, y eso era el mayor logro que podría haber hecho nunca. En cualquier caso, Zant de golpe se olvidó completamente de que su mejilla izquierda ardía por aquel manotazo en su cara, porque que tuviera unos colibríes saltando dentro de su estómago y ganas de destruir la biblioteca entera, era algo que solo podía provocar Midna en él.

Mientras tanto, la princesa del ocaso al salir de la biblioteca comenzó a dar patadas al aire, lo peor, lo peor de todo aquello era que en el fondo haber besado a Zant…

Le gustó.

_¡AAGGHHH!_!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y bueno, espero, amigos, que os haya gustado, este MidZant. ¡Chao! –A imitación de mi adorada Elvisa (?) –<strong>_

_**¡No os olvidéis de comentarme y me haréis muy feliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz!**_


	3. Beauty

**Buenoooooooooooooooo, hacía mil años que no subía algo a mi pequeño proyecto, ya sabéis, las vacaciones, y ahora que se han acabo, ¡la universidad! Pero bueno, aún así no me he olvidado de esto y sigo publicando eh! Que no estoy muerta, el mundo necesita Midna/Zant y yo os lo daré (?)**

**KEUEEUEKEUEUEEUEUEUEUE -Autora explota-  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Beauty.<strong>

Que hermosa era.

Y era normal que pensara ese tipo de cosas, aquella twili era realmente considerada muy, muy bonita. Tenía unos rasgos delicados que contrastaban con aquel carácter tan sobrio, rudo y definido. Unas piernas esbeltas, con todas sus inscripciones genéticas que brillaban entre la mezcla de verdes y azules. Labios finos, curvados perfectamente y rellenados por un color lila. Su pelo anaranjado se mecía suavemente acompasando al céfiro.

Sonrió, le encantaba hacer eso, admirarla desde la lejanía y fruncir el ceño cuando alguna mirada ajena se posaba sobre ella, ah…si amigos, Zant era bastante celoso.

Era suya…

Volvió a sonreír aún más. Ah, que bien se sentía, cuando se acercaba por detrás y lograba llegar a oler su pelo, o acosarla con la mirada. Ella se curvaba como un ciervillo indefenso, desviaba la mirada atormentada, notaba el leve pánico que provocaba en su corazón, y Zant sentía un escalofrío de placer recorrerle la espina dorsal.

También a veces se sonrojaba, ¡no! ¡No podía tenerla tan cerca! Su cuerpo temblaba y se ponía nervioso.

¿Por qué solamente pensaba en ella?

Tan linda, cuando sonreía sentía como su corazón danzaba apasionadamente, una pasión que después se transformaba en odio.

Sonrió de nuevo.

Tan perfecta era ella, ¡la única! Única en el mundo, quería ver sus sonrisas, quería tocarla, admirarla como si de una obra de arte se tratase, cuidarla como a una muñeca, mecerla bajo el ocaso, regalarle el mundo entero, hasta mataría por simplemente acariciar su mano…

O un beso.

Aquel pensamiento le golpeó fuertemente, arrancarle los labios en un beso con sabor a sangre, era demasiado tentador…

Odiaba sentirse así, odiaba a ella, su vida perfecta, su forma perfecta, sus sonrisas perfectas y sus tomaduras de pelo perfectas. Quería hacerla sufrir.

-Midna, Midna, Midna, Midna, Midna, Midna…-Susurraba levemente cuando no era consciente de sí mismo.

Retomaba la sonrisa, y se balanceaba en un acto que ni él entendía, había un agujero negro oprimido en su pecho que no sabía como sacárselo.

Se había vuelto loco.

* * *

><p><strong>Cortito, pero bueno, a mi personalmente me gusta bastante el resultado.<strong>

**¿Y a vosotros? ¡Dejenme un bonito review! ;w;**


End file.
